dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dancing with the Stars 28
The twenty-eighth season of Dancing with the Stars will premiere 16 September 2019 on ABC. Tom Bergeron and Erin Andrews will return as hosts.oprahmag.com Carrie Ann Inaba, Bruno Tonioli, and Len Goodman will return as judges.goodhousekeeping.com It is executive produced by Andrew Llinares,deadline.com who previously produced Dancing with the Stars: Juniors. Development The show's renewal was announced 10 May 2019. The premiere date was announced 2 July 2019. During an Upfronts press briefing on Tuesday (7 May) morning, ABC Entertainment President Karey Burke revealed that "some really fun" changes to the show's structure are on their way. Burke wasn't able to offer specifics about the shake-ups, but she said Dancing's producers are planning to "surprise and delight the audience in new ways," while maintaining "the same show that everyone knows and loves." Burke added that Dancing is pursuing "bigger stars" than the show has previously cast, though the full lineup wasn't revealed until late summer. After a controversial 27th season, Llinares has announced that this season will introduce live voting, where viewers will see the results at the end of the episode. He promised that West Coast viewers will also still be allowed to vote.usmagazine.com Filming of promos began 13 August 2019.Instagram Disney Night will be 14 October.instagram Cast Good Morning America tweeted 2 August 2019 that they would be announcing the first two celebrities on 5 August, but no such announcement happened in deference to other news over the weekend. Tom Bergeron tweeted 9 August that no announcements would come the following week either. On 16 August, the show tweeted a pic with clues to one of the celebrities. Fans quickly deduced correctly that it was Karamo Brown. The cast was revealed 21 August on Good Morning America, but their professional partners were not announced. Professionals Dancer Valentin Chmerkovskiy is returning.justjaredjr.com Peta Murgatroyd is also returning for the first time since season 25.Instagram Twelve other professionals appeared in the GMA cast reveal, Brandon Armstrong, Lindsay Arnold, Alan Bersten, Cheryl Burke, Witney Carson, Sasha Farber, Jenna Johnson, Daniella Karagach, Keo Motsepe, Pasha Pashkov, Gleb Savchenko, and Emma Slater, but they themselves had not been told with which celebrities they would be dancing. Which of the fourteen pros will compete and who their partners will be will not be revealed to the public until the premiere episode. Emma and Sasha have each tweeted that they will discover their partners on Monday 26 August. There will not be a troupe this season.etonline.com Couples Scoring Charts Average Scoring Chart Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Performances Couples’ Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Performances Weekly Scores Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1 Trivia * The premiere date, 16 September, is a week before the official start of the broadcast season, when the rest of ABC's fall shows premiere. Gallery dwts 28 promo.jpg|(Instagram) dwts 28 were back.jpg|(Instagram) dwts hint.jpg|Guess the star? (Twitter 16 August) dwts cast reveal 2019.jpg dwts 28 cast.jpg References Category:Seasons